


Tears (Sadness)

by GCFF



Series: Extra material for Waterfall (Love and Violen[C]e) [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healing, Love, Spoilers, post ending C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/GCFF
Summary: Working on additional material for Waterfall (Love and Violen[C]e)This one is for chapter 8: Healing(With music theme)





	Tears (Sadness)

 

He was feeling so confused... so lost... so guilty... How could he have done that...? If only that were her... He wanted it so badly that it was her... but... that was impossible... 2B is gone. Forever.

That thought was so painful that he could no longer struggle to hold back the tears anymore. He buried his fingertips into his white hair, as if his thoughts were actually hurting him... and maybe they were... and just let the tears flow.

 

_...Sorry... 2B... sorry..._

_...sorry for being too weak to revenge you..._

_For being too weak to... to..._

_...How could... how could I have done that..._

_...2B... Sorry..._

_...why didn’t you let me die for you again...? Let me save you this time...?_

_...This is my fault... this is all my fault!_

_...why didn’t you take me with you? Let me go with you...?_

_I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to be alive... I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to live!_

 

_Why, 2B, why...? I would rather be dead than live without you..._

_...Sorry... 2... B..._

_...2..._

_...B..._

_._

_._

_._

9S did not care about anything, anymore.

 

[Click here to the video music theme of this chapter](https://youtu.be/IAoh2Xzm_9Y)

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas just control me. But some of them... hurts ú.ù


End file.
